


Think about it

by Hotgitay



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aftermath of the bar fight in which Charlie defends zoeys honor what I wish could have happened





	Think about it

**Author's Note:**

> A superior ship I love them I recently began watching tww and I love it also I’m already head over heels for this tenure ship

“You didn’t have to do that”Zoey tells him 

“Those guys were jerks”Charlie tells her

“A little too friendly I might say”Zoey says referring to the guys at the bar whom wanted to fight Charlie 

“They are all gone now so you are in safe hands”Charlie said to the young woman 

“My knight in shining armor”Zoey jokes with him

Charlie laughed “I’m more of a Clark Kent type of man”

“A man of mystery”Zoey states nodding her head becoming intrigued by him

“What’s on your mind?”Charlie asked her noticing the look on her face

“You’re a cool person”Zoey says her eyes sparkling he peeked her interest 

“I am pretty cool”Charlie smiles her way 

“Someone I’d like to get to know a little better”Zoey let her tone linger off suggestively 

The presidents daughter had been flirting with Charlie and he was definitely feeling her 

“I’m flattered but I don’t know if your father would approve”Charlie explained to her trying to be reasonable 

“He doesn’t have to know”Zoey gives him a mischievous smirk 

“I’ll think about it”Charlie says taking the suggestion into consideration 

“I’ll be waiting”Zoey came closer to him 

Their eyes met each other’s staring intensely at one another as they stood outside the bar


End file.
